


Love, Basketball and everything in between.

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: Just a series of short stories and one-shots about my favorite NBA players and pairings.





	1. Puzzle Piece (Shiggy aka Shaun/Andre)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Looks like ya girl is back at it, writing more trash that nobody asked for. Lmao. Anyways, I've decided to start writing short stories and one-shots with some of my favorite NBA pairings and players. Also, if anyone has any requests please let me know!

Sometimes in life you get lucky and meet the one person who - as cliche as it sounds, fits you just like a puzzle piece and for Shaun, that person is Andre. 

Now, he couldn't tell you when it happened - but it was how Andre smiled at him, that sunshine filled grin enough to make him melt. 

It was how when Andre stayed by his side whenever he got injured, always a constant source of calm and security. 

It was how before every game, Andre would pull him into a secluded corner of the locker room and held his hands, telling him that every thing would be okay because even at thirty-three, Shaun still got nervous before every game. 

It was how Andre would encourage Shaun to keep going through the tough practices and the time spent in the gym when it felt like every muscle in his six foot seven inch frame was screaming to quit. 

It was those lazy moments in the morning where Shaun and Andre were tangled in a mess of limbs where you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. 

It was every single kiss that they'd shared, whether it was just a simple peck on the lips or a kiss so passionate it threatened to steal the air from Shaun's lungs. 

But most importantly, it was every "I love you" and how Shaun swore how he couldn't possibly love this man any more.


	2. All I Need (Russ/KD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took him a long time to realize what was most important in his life and after Kevin nearly lost Russell once, he wasn't gonna lose him again.

Lying in bed next to Russ was all Kevin needed - not the rings or the accolades. And while he didn't regret leaving OKC, it was never his intention to break Russell's heart. He was just happy they'd finally sorted out their issues and settled into a semblance of a normal relationship. Well, normal by Russ and KD standards.

"Ya need to get out of that big ass head, Kev. You're always thinking too much.", Russ said in a playful manner. A rich, throaty laugh had escaped Kevin's lips at his lover's remark. Russell always had a way of knowing exactly what to say in a certain moment to make Kevin feel at ease.

Honestly, Kevin wished he could just stay in these sweet, light-hearted moments where it was just him and Russell. Russell's eyes, his hands, his scent and everything was just Russell.

"Marry me.", the statement had left Kevin's mouth even before he'd realized it was an actual thought in his head. But he didn't regret it. Never. Not for a moment. If there was anything Kevin was absolutely certain of, it was that he couldn't imagine life without Russell Westbrook by his side.

A quiet, but still audible gasp had left Russell's lips as he looked over at Kevin. "Are...are you serious? You better not fucking with me, Kev.", he replied, still visibly shell-shocked by the male's words. It wasn't very often that Russell didn't have anything to say, so this was definitely a rare occasion.

Looking over at Russ and his surprised expression was quite amusing. It wasn't often that Kevin was able to catch his boyfriend off guard, so this was a moment to be savored. "'m not fucking with you, Russ. Always promised I'd get you a ring.", he murmured against the shell of his ear.

Kevin then reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the velvet box he'd been saving for this occasion and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring that Russell's mom helped him pick out, then slid it onto the male's slender finger. The way the gold band contrasted with the chocolate colored skin was nothing short of breathtaking.

So by the time Kevin had gotten to Cleveland for Game 3 of the NBA Finals, he had a new ring of his own and suddenly nothing was more important than getting to call Russell his fiance and soon, his husband.


	3. The Heart Wants What It Wants (Kyle/DeMar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen. But Kyle was lonely, drunk one night and how the Hell was he supposed to resist DeMar when he couldn't get him out of his goddamn head? But maybe, just maybe, if Kyle would stop being so paranoid he'd realize that what he was looking for was right there all along.

_"This was all wrong.",_ he kept telling himself but yet it didn't feel wrong when Kyle kissed DeMar or when Kyle was beneath his best friend, getting fucked into the mattress and the way DeMar touched him, made him feel alive in a way he never even thought was possible.

Kyle was a guy who prided himself on keeping strictly platonic, business-like relationships with his peers. He never let himself get close to teammates, outside of a friendship. That is until he came to Toronto in 2012 and met DeMar DeRozan.

DeMar was the one who had met him at the airport, handed him a cup of coffee and gave him a smile so bright Kyle swore he'd need to start wearing sunglasses in the younger male's presence and at that moment, the seeds of a beautiful and long-lasting friendship were planted.

Whether they were joking around in practice, the way they'd interact during interviews with one another, how they'd look at one another (which was usually not in a platonic way, but obviously DeMar and Kyle would be quick to jump on the defensive and tell anyone who thought otherwise), or especially the way their touches lingered a bit too long to be considered friendly and people around them would pretend not to notice, it was immediately apparent to everyone around them how strong their connection was.

Their strong bond wasn't purely physical or just seen on the court, like what people saw with other athletes - the two connected on an emotional level as well. Kyle had revealed his life-long struggle with self-esteem issues and DeMar had opened up about his battle with depression.

And suddenly, Kyle couldn't ignore those feelings anymore. They'd bloomed in his chest, spreading through his veins - until he was absolutely certain he was drowning. That was when he realized he needed to tell DeMar. That he couldn't stop thinking about him, that no amount of alcohol would ever erase that goofy ass laugh, that blindingly gorgeous smile which made his entire face light up with pure, radiant happiness and mostly that he was hopelessly in love with him.

So eventually, Kyle had gathered the courage and decided he needed to tell him before it was too late. Now here they were at DeMar's place he had in his hometown of Compton, chilling in the backyard as they'd lazily lounged around shirtless, the warmth of the Cali sun a comforting sensation against their mostly bare skin.

And like any other time, Kyle couldn't keep his eyes off the younger male - but somehow this time seemed different. The way the sunlight had illuminated his skin, giving DeMar a ethereal glow was nothing short of breathtaking and had contoured against his sculpted muscles, making him look more like a work of art than an actual human being. 

Kyle then leaned into the male, feeling his heart pound like a hummingbird. "It's taken me a long time to come to terms with my feelings, but I can't lie to myself anymore. I love you, DeMar - have for a long time and I just hope you feel the same way.", he'd murmured. 

DeMar had chuckled, shaking his head. "God, you're such an idiot Ky.", he replied teasing the male with a grin. "I've always loved you. I didn't say anything cause I didn't wanna scare you away. But I can't say I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it. I'm so glad you did though.", he said, before claiming Kyle's lips in a kiss, their first real kiss and hopefully many more would follow.


	4. You're Perfect (Kyle/DeMar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're perfect, both inside and out. All I want is for you to see yourself the way I do."
> 
> When Kyle's self-esteem takes a major hit, DeMar is there to make sure that his guy knows how much he loves him.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom, Kyle frowned as he closely examined every inch of his body. For as long as he could remember, Kyle had always struggled with his confidence and self-esteem issues.

Even as a young boy, he was short and had always struggled with his weight. And it didn't help that kids relentlessly bullied him, until finally he decided to get serious about getting healthy during high school and put in hours of work in the gym. Seeing his hard work pay off and his chubby frame sculpted with newly formed muscles was such a rewarding feeling.

And even now, he still had to work twice as hard to stay in shape - especially now since he was starting to get older. It was obvious that Kyle didn't have the prototypical NBA body. Short and stocky usually didn't scream "NBA point guard" but a relentless work ethic had turned into a successful almost thirteen year career. But it still didn't stop him from comparing himself to his peers on nearly a daily basis.

He wasn't as explosive as Kyrie, as good of a shooter as Steph or as strong of a passer as Chris Paul. And having DeMar as his boyfriend made things even worse, because his insecurities only grew stronger. "I don't even know what he sees in me.", he'd said to himself.

What was so special about him? DeMar was smart, funny, attractive and super talented. He didn't understand what the younger male even saw in him. Kyle was so lost in his thoughts that hadn't even noticed DeMar enter the room until he felt the familiar sensation of those muscular arms wrapping around his midsection and normally the elder male loved his boyfriend touching him, but today was not one of them. "Babe, stop.", he'd grumbled as he looked over his shoulder, shooting DeMar a warning glance as if to say "I'm not in the mood, so stop fucking with me."

Immediately DeMar knew something was up with Kyle and made it his personal mission to make his boyfriend feel better. "Ky, talk to me. What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on in that cute head of yours.", he'd murmured as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. Kyle couldn't help but crack a smile at DeMar's comment, despite his best efforts not to. The shorter male then turned around, looking up at his boyfriend. "I don't know why you stay with me, DeMar. I really don't. Why me, when you could do so much better?", he'd said, not even meeting the other male's gaze.

Hearing the way Kyle talked about himself was shocking. Sure DeMar knew of the elder male's lifelong struggles with self-esteem, but he had no idea it'd gotten this bad. And suddenly, an idea struck DeMar. If Kyle couldn't see himself in a positive light, then he'd show him through his own eyes what he saw every day.

Turning him back around to face the mirror, DeMar then stood next to the shorter male as he slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close and the reflection that stared back at them was what everyone saw - a happy couple in love, obviously made for one another. "When you see us together, Ky what's the first thing that comes to mind?", he asked the other male. Kyle couldn't help but smile as he stood by the one he loved, his soulmate and just how natural it felt. "How I got so damn lucky.", he replied simply and that was the truth. God had blessed him with in his mind the perfect partner, on and off the court.

Wow, if DeMar wasn't already madly in love that comment from Kyle pretty much sealed the deal. "I feel the same way about you too, shorty.", he teased the male. He then stood behind Kyle and pointed to his eyes. "Might as well start at the top and work down. Your eyes. As cliche as this might sound, your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you. I love how expressive they are. When you're happy, they literally light up. There's this sparkle that is just contagious and makes everyone, including me smile. When you get into that "takeover a game mode", there's this fire in your eyes and it's attractive as fuck. Seeing that determination in your expression is such a damn turn on. Then there's this softer side to you not a lot of people get to see. When you look at me or especially your boys, your eyes are full of complete adoration and I think that more than anything is what I love seeing the most.", he'd murmured.

At that moment, Kyle was eternally grateful for his dark skin because he's certain he'd be blushing at DeMar's words if not. Moving on, DeMar then ran his fingers over Kyle's plush lips. "Ooh, now I get to talk about one of my favorite parts of you. What that mouth do, bae? Oh, that's right. I get to know every night.", he teased with a wink. Leaning in, DeMar kissed Kyle lightly on the lips before pulling back which in turn had drawn a soft moan from Kyle. "Your mouth is amazing in many ways, not all of which are sexual. You're a great leader - on and off the court. That smile. God, your smile Ky. The way it lights up your face is so damn adorable. And the sounds you make when we're having sex? Jesus Christ. Especially when you're close to coming and you make these desperate sounding moans that easily put a porn star to shame.", he'd said before turning his attention to the elder male's neck and started trailing kisses downwards.

Another moan had escaped Kyle's lips as DeMar trailed kisses down his neck. Between his boyfriend's words and actions, this was quickly becoming a super erotic experience for them both. "Deebo, I need...", he moaned out. DeMar then grabbed Kyle's t-shirt and took it off, exposing his tattooed midsection. His hands then ran down the male's chest and abs. "Your torso. Now I know this an area you've always been super insecure about, but come on. Look at you, Ky. Sure you may not have the same kind of body as a lot of NBA players, but you still look good. And I'm so proud of you because of how hard you've worked to build your body. Sure you might have love handles or might be a bit chunkier by pro athlete standards, but I like that extra thickness though. You definitely make it work, Ky.", he replied with a grin before his hands had drifted lower, grabbing a generous portion of Kyle's ass in his hands.

Kyle had then pushed his hips back against DeMar, grinding against the younger male. "Deebo, please. I need you.", he'd practically begged. For the moment, DeMar had ignored his boyfriend's pleas and turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Dat ass though. I've always been an "ass guy" but then you came into my life and that love went to another level. I'm pretty sure whoever came up with the saying, "A cutie with a booty." had you in mind because damn and I ain't ashamed to admit I love watching you walk away just to see that ass.", he'd murmured as he grinded into the elder male, teasing him.

Kyle then turned around and jumped onto DeMar, who had caught the smaller male with ease and had taken them into the bedroom. Setting Kyle on the bed, DeMar had then taken off his shorts before removing his own clothing. "Deebo, I need you...", he'd moaned out again. DeMar then pushed him gently back against the headboard, before settling in between the male's legs and slowly pushed his dick into Kyle's tight hole until he'd bottomed out. "Oh fuck, Ky. You're so tight. You feel so good.", he'd murmured.

When DeMar was finally balls-deep in him, Kyle gasped at the sensation of fullness. Even though the two had engaged in sexual activity countless times, the way DeMar's length felt inside him was pure bliss. DeMar then grabbed Kyle's hips as he started to build a good pace and it wasn't long before both men were moaning and building towards their respective climaxes.

DeMar then watched as Kyle's expression was completely taken by a state of pleasure. The way his eyes had fluttered closed, his head had lulled back and he had completely surrendered himself into the throes of ecstasy had to be the most erotic sight he'd had the pleasure to witness. "Oh God. You're so gorgeous like this, Ky. When you're right on the edge of falling apart.", he'd murmured before claiming Kyle's lips in a kiss that conveyed every bit of emotion DeMar could muster and in that moment, Kyle cried out DeMar's name as his release had hit him hard and quite suddenly. And Kyle's undoing was the spark to trigger DeMar as well, as he'd unloaded deep within Kyle's core.

Pulling himself out, DeMar had got up and got a wet rag to wipe himself and Kyle off before climbing hack into bed, pulling the elder male close to him. "You're perfect, you know that? Perfect for me. All I want is for you to see yourself the way I do.", he murmured as he leaned over and kissed Kyle on the lips. Never had someone's words affected Kyle the way DeMar's did. He'd never had anyone who had loved him in such a genuine way and it made Kyle feel like he could do anything and maybe with DeMar's help, he'd finally learn how to love himself.


	5. Where do we go from here? (Kyle/DeMar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of his shocking trade, DeMar has to quickly adjust his focus to a new team and settling into a new city but more importantly, he needs to figure out what will happen to his relationship with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me as I continue to live in a state of denial and devastation in the aftermath of the DeMar DeRozan trade. I'm honestly heartbroken over the news, I know that's silly to feel but it's the truth and I just hope DeMar is in a good place, especially when it comes to his struggles with depression.

"In a moment your world and everything you've worked so hard to build can come crashing down around you." And honestly, that quote perfectly summed up DeMar's feelings at the moment.

He was at home in Compton when he'd gotten the devastating news. The possibility of a trade had never even crossed his mind. It was probably a naive dream, but he'd always hoped to stay in Toronto his entire career. He wanted to help return the Raptors to their previous glory, wanted to be the one to finally bring a championship to this franchise and this city who had basically embraced him as one of their own. But like he'd learned already in his young life, dreams die and not everything goes according to plan.

Now here he was left with a broken heart and forced to pick up the pieces. What had went wrong? What had he done wrong? Was it just that he wasn't good enough? Normally, DeMar was able to keep his depression under control, but that was not the case now. Not when Toronto had basically dumped like yesterday's garbage without so much as a warning.

Eventually, he'd gathered the courage to call Kyle. What was he gonna do without his other half there to pull him out of a depressive episode, keep him motivated and just let him know that he was loved, that he mattered? No, that wasn't something he could deal with. Not right now.

When Kyle had gotten to DeMar, he'd just pulled the younger male into his arms as they'd sat on the floor. No words were spoken, but none needed to be in that moment. It was as if they both knew the gravity of the situation had shifted dramatically, into an unfamiliar territory that neither man knew how to deal with.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity - Kyle was the one to speak. "Deebo, look at me. This isn't anything you did or didn't do. I mean, I don't know why the team let you go. But I do know this, you have left a lasting impact on this team and the entire city of Toronto. Not since the days of Vince Carter has any athlete done as much for this city as you did. Toronto is a better place because you were here. I love you so much and I'm so blessed to have gotten to play alongside you these past six years. And I know that you're gonna be great in San Antonio. I just hope those fans love you as much as we all do in Toronto.", he'd murmured, looking over at the male.

In this moment when he'd been feeling especially vulnerable, Kyle's words as they always did, served as the perfect anecdote. And unlike most other times, in this moment - DeMar just allowed himself to feel as he wept. And honestly, those tears shed were truly cathartic for him. Now, he wasn't sure what the future held for him, but what he did know is that he still had Kyle and they'd figure out how to make things work. They always did.


	6. No matter what, it's us against the world. (Brad/John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship hadn't always been easy, but it was worth it. And truthfully, neither man could ever imagine sharing their lives or the backcourt with anyone else.

Anyone who had spent any amount of time around John and Brad could immediately tell you how obvious their love for one another was. It was in the way they looked at one another. Brad always looked at John as if he'd hung the moon in the sky, he was completely enamored with the elder and the feelings were mutual for John. John  _always_ had a smile on his face whenever he was in Brad's presence. Even when Brad annoyed him, which was all the damn time - he couldn't help but feel happier when around Brad and his outgoing and positive personality.

It was in the way the touched one another. And boy, did they ever touch one another a lot. DeMarcus always joked with John that him and Brad were like horny teenagers in the way they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of one another. Even during interviews - John always had to loop an arm around Brad's neck, wrap an arm around his waist or what he usually did, just lean against the younger male's solid frame.

It was in the way they talked about one another. Especially during interviews, whenever John was asked about Brad - he was quick to sing the younger male's praises. It became quickly apparent to those around the two that this was definitely more than just "a close friendship, mentor" type of thing which John was  _always_ ~~~~quick to offer up as reasoning for their close bond.

But for Brad, it was completely different. Where John tried for so long to deny his feelings, Brad was so sure of his feelings from the beginning. Then again, that was sort of the epitome of Brad's personality. He carried himself with a quiet confidence and composure well beyond his years. And if John was honest, he envied that about Brad. How he lived in this permanent state of self-assurance and optimism. But only because that wasn't something he had, but he was damn good at putting on an act because it was expected of him.

And that was another thing he had come to appreciate about Brad, because he was of the only people to truly understand John. His personality and the little things that made him tick. He knew what was like to shoulder the expectations of a team and an entire city. Grinding in the gym, putting in long hours to improve his game had made John realize that Brad was a serious competitor, much like himself and that had given him a new-found respect for the younger male.

Then somewhere along the way, that mutual respect and friendship had developed into something deeper and not surprisingly, Brad was the one who had made the first move. One night, during one of their infamous late-night shooting sessions - the younger male had just walked over to John and kissed him, kissed him with such a raw intensity that in the moment truly had left him breathless. Nobody had ever reached deep within John and had lit a fire in his belly that made him ache. But then again, Bradley Beal was unlike anyone else he'd ever been with.

Now here they were, nearly four years into their relationship and sure things weren't always perfect. Like any couple, they went through their series of ups and downs but at the end of the day always knew where they were meant to be and luckily for them both, this was only the beginning. The best was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovelies! After taking a much needed break to gather myself and get back to a good place emotionally (Damn depression.), I am back to writing! :)
> 
> So this story was partly inspired by an anon's comment about how I should write more John/Brad and I mean, how could I say no to writing about these cuties?! Also, taking a bit of a break from writing dark, angsty material - at least for now, anyways.
> 
> Also if y'all ever have any ideas/requests for stories, please let me know!!! I'm definitely a writer who struggles mightily at times with brainstorming ideas and gets writer's block ALL the time, so anytime I can get inspiration for writing it's greatly appreciated.


End file.
